Movements
by onlyIknew
Summary: When he saw her enter he knew he had to have her. When lust and music combine the feeling can be amazing


I own nothing Stephanie Meyers owns the people I play with in my head.

Alice walked in the warehouse pissed and in the mood. Her now ex boyfriend James who would do no more than oral on her was currently fucking Lauren the slut from next door in his bed. Ass hole. She groaned at the mass of people as she made her way to the front to where the band was playing. He watched her walk in saw her from the catwalk he was on. She was gorgeous. Had to only be five-foot short spiky hair and skin so translucent it glittered in the lights. She was dressed in next to nothing but dam she looked hot. She ran a hand through her short black hair as gold flecks peaked out she frowned and moved forward. He knew then she was his.

She closed her eyes as she made her way to the band feeling the beat letting it all relax. The tension was slowly draining from her body as she began to move. Some one grabbed her ass and she shifted smoothly to the left. She opened her eyes and realized she had been engulfed in the mass of bodies. When she turned to the left there was a not so hot guy sweating all over himself she wiggled and slid through a gap to a better area moving slowly as the songs wound through the air she found herself to the right of the old building. She wiggled and rubbed with several never letting hands get to close. She was more turned on than she could have imagined as bodies, hands and groins rubbed and bumped against her. She groaned almost willing to take the girls offer from two people behind her. She looked at the mass of bodies next to her wondering if she should take the offer or move on.

She felt a hand skim barely across her ass. She turned to asses and all but came at his look. God he was hot had to be six foot and blond. Built but not so to squish. She took a step back and rubbed against him in beat to the song. She could have sworn even with all the noise she heard him groan. She knew she had he had to be huge. He wrapped an arm around her small waist and tugging her tight moving with her. As the next song slowed she could not take it anymore. Turning she reached into the softest locks she had ever felt and pulled his mouth to hers. She felt the moan that issued from his lips that time as his arm tightened around her. One hand was slowly moving up and down her side and as he brushed her breast as he went she arched into it. He kissed a trail down her chin, neck and across the tops of her breast that were showing over the tank top she had on. She whimpered and he looked up concern in his eyes but all he found was lust in hers. She slid around gracefully moving them to the wall. She tugged hard causing him to slam into her. "Please." She moaned in his ear. She was stroking him through his jeans.

He could not help it he rocked into her hand with each stroke. When he felt cool air he pulled back from her mouth. "Now." He moaned in her ear as he picked her up sliding a finger into her. Holy shit she was going commando and dripping wet. Was his last coherent thought. Slowly he ran his finger up her slit and plunged it back in flicking her clit with his thumb. She growled and shifted her hips when he pulled out adding a second finger she whimpered. "More now." She was trying to get him to move faster but his pace had matched the slow song playing .She finally reached back down and matched his thrusts his teeth nipped against her neck. He slid his fingers out as she gasped at the loss of contact. Feeling the tip slide silkily against her overly needful slit she almost slid down. "Wait." She gasped and from her pocket she had the forethought to snag a condom. She ripped it open and slowly rolled it down as he attacked her mouth again. He slammed her against the wall again, the band and crush of people forgotten. Sliding into her both of them moaned. She shifted and worked for more. He gladly obliged marking her neck and roaming his hands over her body. He was close and knew she was as well he could feel the thrum of the bass flow through him and heighten the effect they were working for. He felt her breath hitch. Her body tense and tighten as she began clenching him and he exploded. She moved slowly as her orgasm wound through her she thought she could see stars behind her closed lids. Finally he stopped her hips and pulled back to look at her he was concerned to see her eyes closed and her skin seemed to have paled. She stretched and slowly opened her eyes. "Oh God. I so needed that." She said as she claimed his mouth. Pulling away and letting him lift her off him she kissed his cheek and walked away. He zipped himself up quickly suddenly realizing where he was and the amount of people that were there. Turning to find out who she was he blinked she was gone.


End file.
